This invention relates generally to gardening accessories and relates, more particularly, to stands from which a planter can be hung in a suspended condition.
In our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,278, we described a planter which is adapted to be hung in a suspended condition above the ground or other underlying surface and into which a plant can be transplanted for growth. A suspended planter, such as is described in the referenced patent, is advantageous in that it enables a plant to be grown in an elevated condition above the ground (and thereby prevent the exposure of the plant, or the fruit thereof, to ground-related problems) without the need for appreciable space (e.g. ground space) for growing the plant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stand for supporting a planter in a suspended condition.
Another object of the present invention to provide such a stand having an improved strength for supporting a suspended planter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a stand whose structure economizes material, yet imparts strength and stability to the stand during use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a stand which can be readily assembled for use and readily disassembled for storage or shipping.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a stand whose structure accommodates a repositioning of the suspended planter in relationship with the ground or other underlying surface without requiring that the entire stand be rotated or repositioned with respect to the ground or other underlying surface.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a stand having legs having the capability to compensate for the unevenness of the underlying ground.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a stand which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.